


Want is a wonderful thing

by Jade_Suu



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 15:11:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6860185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Suu/pseuds/Jade_Suu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一个成年米和终于回到家的迪克。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want is a wonderful thing

Want is a wonderful thing

By：桃生爱  
========================================================================

 

“说真的达米安，你真的没必要替我买这么多东西的。”

迪克.格雷森神色有些不安地看着他曾经的罗宾、他的义弟，现如今身高超过他几乎一个肩膀的达米安.韦恩——还有他手中拿着的、明显是奢侈品品牌的皮带。

他们现在身处一个相当奢华并且没有多少顾客的购物中心，而迪克在自己的心里没出息地对着周围琳琅满目的商品价签上的数字发出惊天动地的哀嚎。

即便作为韦恩家的养子，他也鲜少接触这些东西，少时的吃喝穿戴都是由那位绅士的管家一手操办的，而显然的在他在布鲁德海文做警察时的工资也不会允许他购买诸如此类的奢侈品。当然了，他可是只要有麦片牛奶就能活到世界毁灭的迪克.格雷森！他才不会去买什么数字后面跟着一串零的皮带。

好吧，已经代劳父亲打理几家分公司的达米安显然不打算在意他兄长充足的内心戏，他对迪克的苦瓜脸视而不见，兀自挑选着他认为合适的东西。

“格雷森，虽然我知道你的品味一直很差，但如果你继续保持着你在什么诛网下属的女子学院做什么体操老师的那种诡异的穿衣风格，就请你不要接近我5米之内谢谢。”他打了个指响，示意售货员将他看中的东西包起来，然后眼皮都不抬一下地潇洒刷卡并无视了迪克略带怨念的目光。

“我以为我们只是出来采购点生活必需品好吗！你懂的，就是类似于卫生纸啊、牙膏啊或者麦片之类的……你没告诉我我们要来看有这么多零的东西！”迪克脱力地拎着几个袋子一屁股坐在休息区的长椅上，“上帝啊……我是赚月薪的你记得吗？”

“又没要你花钱。”达米安翻了一个白眼，走到身旁的自助咖啡机旁按下按钮取了两杯咖啡，并强硬的把其中一杯塞进迪克手里，他挑挑眉，“我的卡，我的钱，我愿意给谁买什么就给  
谁买什么。你知道你现在不是在你那间小破公寓住的对吧？并且——上个礼拜开始你回家了，如果你再把牛奶麦片当做一日三餐我发誓潘尼沃斯会毫不犹豫地冲你发火。说真的格雷森，麦片这种垃圾食品你拿来算作生活必需品？你认真的吗？”

迪克仰起头看着已经不再是小男孩却依旧保有着少年时期霸道强硬的性格的达米安，看着那双在商场的灯光下呈现出苔绿色的眼睛。达米安已经成年了，他的举手投足已经不似初为罗宾时那样毛躁冲动。达米安变得成熟、稳重，可是迪克又隐隐约约感觉，每当他最小的弟弟在他身边时，还是会不经意地表现出童年时期的一些小习惯，这让他感觉到熟悉、怀念。他知道，达米安是全身心地信任他的——而这让他感觉到一股暖流在胸膛里充盈，像是一颗饱胀的氢气球一样。即便是长大成人成为蝙蝠侠的继任者，亦或是韦恩企业的少东，达米安在他面前永远只是达米安！

于是，迪克张了张嘴，把刚刚想要抱怨的话咽回肚子里，最终他带着一脸看起来有些腼腆又温和的笑意咕哝出一句有些不太好意思的“谢谢”。

“等一下我们去取前阵子定做的正装。”达米安盯着他的笑脸出神地看了好一会突然说道，然后他转身落坐在迪克身边，抬起手喝了一口手中的咖啡，随即他立刻将眉毛拧成一团像小时候一样发出“啧”声，那充分的面部表情已经足以表达了他对商场里自助咖啡的嫌弃，他几乎是强势地一并夺过迪克的杯子一股脑地丢进了休息区长椅边上的垃圾箱里。

“嘿！”迪克抗议道。

“哦……你真应该提升一下品味，”达米安站起身整整裤线，他穿着精致的休闲西装，把年轻的身体衬得修长，“走吧，如果有时间我带你去尝试一下一家新开的咖啡厅，我保证你马上会忘掉你刚刚喝过的垃圾。”

“哇！”迪克吃惊地眨眨眼，露出了一个俏皮的笑容，“带我逛街买东西又要约我喝咖啡吗？我开始怀疑你是不是把我当做了约会对象呢小D！”

他带着笑调侃着他的弟弟，如果是当年的那个小男孩的话，极有可能会满脸通红地跳起来给他一脚，然后再像个喷火的小怪兽一样跺着脚咆哮着诸如“这一切都蠢透了你知道吗格雷森”之类的话。

然而早已经不是那个穿着球鞋和牛仔裤的小男孩的达米安只是意味深长的笑了笑，虽然那笑容里夹杂着看穿迪克意图的嘲讽，不过似乎还有迪克没有察觉到的一丝别的什么。

没得到想要的效果的迪克尴尬的摸摸鼻子，然后他笑着叹了口气，感慨着弟弟长大了一点都不可爱了云云，站起身跟着达米安前往他们前些日子定做正装的意大利裁缝店。

不知是否因为适逢午后，店内没有什么客人，店里的伙计麻利的取来了迪克刚回家时定制的一套西装。店主是个和蔼的胖老头，操着一口带着浓厚意大利口音的英语，他请迪克先试穿一下，看有没有哪里还需要修改或是觉得不舒服的地方。

迪克进去试衣间拉上帘子试穿衣服，有一搭没一搭地和达米安扯着一些前言不搭后语的玩笑话，达米安只是闲适地在店内闲逛着，用“嗯”，“是”之类的敷衍应付迪克的双关语笑话，直到他看见了橱窗里的某件事物眼睛一亮。

“所以说提米的新发型什么的……嗷！达米——达米安——你还在吗？来一下好吗——”迪克的啰嗦戛然而止，他撩开更衣间的帘子探出头，就看见一脸“果然没有我就不行吗”的表情的达米安正皱着眉快步向他走来，并且似乎急于藏起什么一般把什么东西装进外套口袋里。

“怎么了格雷森，没我在你连换衣服都换不好吗？”

“才不是——你过来一下我觉得背后好像有什么在扎我……”迪克皱着眉不太舒服地耸着肩，“你进来帮我看一下好吗？”

达米安用一种“你是认真的吗”的神情和迪克饱含困扰的蓝眼睛对视两秒，然后翻了个白眼认命地扯开帘子钻进更衣间。

本来就狭窄的更衣间一下子挤进两个男人，尤其是其中还有一个接近两米时，空间立刻变得拥挤起来。迪克被挤到了墙角，他背对着达米安，手还在自己背上寻找着扎他的东西。

“好吧，到底是哪里你觉得不舒服？”达米安把他的手扯开，视线上下移动，可他并没有看见有什么刺之类的东西。

“后背上——我摸不出有刺或是什么啊！”迪克有些无奈，“大概中间的位置你摸摸看……绝对是有根刺！”

达米安的手指沿着迪克的脊椎向下慢慢地滑动一边时不时地问着：“是这里么？”

“不是，再下面一点——”

“下面就是你的屁股了。”

“不是让你那么往下！算了你还是出去吧……”迪克开始挣扎想要自己来。

“到底是哪里我——哦……等一下——”在达米安开始变得暴躁之前他摸到了什么东西。于是在制止了迪克挣扎的动作后，他的手指停在迪克后脊梁的某个位置，从他外套的后背接缝处摸出了一根垂直卡在针脚衔接点的、为了固定衣服版型用的大头针。这让他忍不住蹙眉数落着迪克的粗心大意。

“格雷森你这笨蛋，你为什么穿之前没好好看看？”

“拜托——那根针那么小就算是我也会看差的啊！”迪克不满的撅起嘴，一边挥手想要将达米安赶出去一边抱怨，“为什么最近这些年我总是被人数落是笨蛋……”

“喂！格雷森你先不要动，我看看还有没有别的针卡在什么地方。你果然是没有我什么都做不好……”

听到这句话，本来还打算继续在狭窄空间里挣扎的迪克逐渐平静下来，他想起布鲁斯失踪时那男孩坐在自己身边发号施令的样子，他完美的照看他的后背，尽职尽责——好吧尽管他的嘴巴像是涂抹了毒药一般刻薄。每当任务成功之后男孩总是挑起眉得意地笑着对他说“格雷森，要是没有我你该怎么办？你要承认我才是最优秀的罗宾！”。他回忆起和达米安搭档的点点滴滴，忍不住轻声笑出来。

“你在笑什么？”达米安帮他把衣领翻好，颇有兴趣地发问。

“没什么——只是想起你还没有我高的时候说过类似的话。”迪克侧过头，达米安只看得到他的侧脸和他唇角的笑意，“稍微觉得有些怀念……啊！那时候你真是一个烦死人的毒舌小子，有时候我真想把你从蝙蝠车上丢下去让你自己跑着回家你知道吗？”

达米安沉默着听着迪克的调侃，他想起自己还是罗宾的时候，想起身边的人把他护在斗篷下、或是在夜巡时帮他擦掉粘在脸上的宵夜残渣。而现在他不是罗宾，也不是刺客联盟的杀手，他是蝙蝠侠，而他的身高甚至已经超过了他父亲！但是对于迪克来说，他只是达米安.韦恩。在迪克看不见的地方，达米安苔绿色的眼睛里漾起一丝浸溺在回忆里的柔和。

“好了好了你出去吧，上帝啊！这里快要不能呼吸了——接下来我自己弄就好了，老天！希望我还记得怎么系领结……”迪克嘟嘟囔囔地捏着领口耷拉着的领结。

达米安若有所思地看着迪克领子下面漏出的一小块皮肤，浅蜜色的肌肤光洁无瑕。

——如果咬他一口会不会很好吃？

鬼使神差地，达米安忍不住凑了过去，轻轻的冲着迪克的后颈呼了口气。

“！！”迪克几乎是瞬间跳了起来，他的脖子附近非常敏感，被人用炙热的呼吸喷到他几乎是差点尖叫出来，更衣间的空间有限不然他可能会从这里飞出去也说不定，于是他保持着侧头  
的姿势冲他恶作剧的弟弟低声吼道，“达米安！你干嘛？！”

“不干嘛。”达米安只是心安理得地瞧着他，心情愉悦地看着那块蜜色的肌肤蔓延开薄红的样子，“我没你高的时候你就这么吹过我来着！哦，对了，你还捏过我的脸呢你记得吗？这是报复你。”

“哦天哪达米安，你是小孩子吗？”迪克准备回身反击一下，但是接下来发生的事情让他真的惊叫出来。

达米安低头咬住了他的耳朵。

一瞬间迪克觉得是不是刚刚商场里的咖啡的确不合达米安的胃口，而现在达米安肚子饿了，而他可能要被自己的弟弟当成储备粮。

耳朵的毛细血管之多让这里注定成为敏感部位，而被齿尖磨过的感觉让迪克觉得脊椎一麻让他差点就要双膝发软地倒下。哦天哪……达米安的牙简直尖得像鲨鱼！

在迪克发出尖叫之前达米安很快就放过了他，并带着玩味的笑容欣赏着迪克红起来并带着他牙印的耳廓。

“你这小混蛋——”迪克艰难地转过身控诉着，“你小时候我可没咬过你！”

“所以我和你道歉。”达米安从容地说。迪克觉得自己被耍了，达米安优雅又理所当然的态度像极了他父亲在社交场合身经百战的样子，这让迪克感觉到挫败。而当达米安从外套口袋里掏出一个红色的天鹅绒小盒子，迪克很快认出这是他刚刚藏起来的那个，“这是道歉的礼物。”

迪克看着他的弟弟有些恍惚，然后他盯着那个小巧的盒子愣了那么大概两秒钟，这两秒钟里他脑洞大开，甚至有那么一瞬间他以为达米安是不是准备和他求婚？他应该怎么回答？

然而当他颤颤巍巍地接过小盒子打开来时，他发现他错了，盒子里面并不是什么求婚戒指，这让他感到胃里一阵抽痛，似乎松了一口气，又似乎有那么些小失落，但是那失落太小不易察觉。

盒子里装着的是一对精致的袖扣。

被精雕细琢完美切割过的深蓝色宝石整齐地镶嵌在上面，在暖黄色的室内灯光下闪烁着迷人的光彩。那是一对有着纯澈伦敦蓝色的托帕石，就像迪克的眼睛一样，明亮、无瑕。

“本来红色的和雪莉酒色的更加名贵一点，但是我觉得这个颜色比较衬你的眼睛。”达米安平静的看着迪克，仿佛他送给迪克的只是两个甜甜圈一样平常。

“达米安——你、你今天已经买了很多东西给我了，这个……这个很贵吧？你实在不必——”迪克有些结结巴巴，他不得不承认刚刚达米安的话让他有些触动，在他离开的这段时间里估  
计达米安用这一手骗走过无数少女的芳心吧……

“我什么时候说是‘买东西给你’了！”达米安的眼神变得高傲起来，“我付钱让你穿上的东西原则上来讲还是我的，如果我不开心随时可以叫你脱下来还给我然后光着屁股回家。这个才是给你的礼物，你只要说‘谢谢你达米安’、‘它们真漂亮’‘我很喜欢’就足够了。”

“可是——”

“格雷森！”达米安突然提高了声调打断了迪克的话，然后他放软了语气和刚刚还盛满了睥睨天下的倨傲目光，一如在他知道迪克还活在人世时的一样，“这是正式的……”

“——欢迎回家。”

迪克捏紧了盒子，他感受到了无尽的酸楚和委屈在这一刻全部释然，肩上的重担似乎在顷刻间荡然无存，此时此刻，他觉得能表达自己有多么感动的，只有一个紧紧的拥抱——

他几乎是用尽全身的力气去抱了达米安，就像当年一样，只不过这次双脚几乎悬空的是他。他的脸贴着达米安的，感受着来自对方的体温。

“我回来了小D……我回来了……”

“……不知道您衣服试得是否——哦！上帝啊——”

那深情又漫长的拥抱几乎过了一个世纪左右，老店主却突然拉开了更衣间的帘子，这个和蔼而又有些秃顶的意大利老头面对着两个年轻人的拥抱发出了惊叹。

“不、我们并不是——”迪克几乎在瞬间就挣脱出达米安的怀抱，并在接收到店主有些惊诧的目光后急忙出声解释，他连忙向达米安丢眼色希望他能帮忙解释，但奇怪的，达米安似乎并不打算做出任何辩解，他只是略微皱着眉将视线瞥向一旁盯着橱窗里的模特，仿佛此时此刻模特身上的领带图案已经深深吸引了他一样。如果换做是小时候的他，这时一定会跳起来撇清关系的！这令迪克感受到胃里一丝奇妙的痉挛……

然而店主只是摇摇头。

“啊，没关系年轻人，我都懂……毕竟这里可是自由的国度啊！你们继续继续——请不必在意我！”他乐呵呵地转身回去工作，留下若有所思的迪克和达米安。

“小D……这些年你到底都学了些什么啊……”沉默良久的迪克低着头开口道，他还捏着那个天鹅绒的小盒子，耳朵红得发烫。

“你永远都不知道我在你离开之后都学会了什么，”达米安说，“但我会慢慢告诉你。”

从服装店取了定制的西装出来，达米安载迪克回家，车厢内两个人都一言不发，迪克坐在副驾驶座位上若有所思地盯着车窗外。

哥谭的白天车水马龙，和迪克离开时没有什么差别，当途经了一家迪克还是罗宾时常去的一家奶茶店门口，迪克听到了达米安轻声哼唱着一首歌。

好吧，那也不算是一首歌，这段旋律并没有歌词。轻快的、温柔的、令人怀念的……

——那是一首马戏团里在演出时会奏响的音乐。虽然达米安哼的速度很慢，但是迪克还是听出了，那是《美国巡逻兵》。

“哇！真没想到你也会哼歌呢。”迪克慵懒的靠在椅背上侧头看着达米安，“而且还挑了这种令人怀念的曲子。”

“因为你看起来很不安。”达米安淡淡的说，他只是平视着路面并没有回头看迪克，“你一向叽里呱啦说个没完恨不得在你洗澡的时候都要自言自语的。一旦你不再尝试烦死我，要么就  
是你要死了，要么就是你有心事。”

“去你的——”迪克笑了，刚刚两个人沉默不语的尴尬在这一刻荡然无存。“不过你小时候还经常嘲讽我是马戏团小丑你记得吗？所以我很惊讶你居然会用这种方法逗我开心。”

“别瞎说，我没打算逗你开心，我只是突然想哼歌而已。”达米安用余光瞟了他一眼，在确认迪克露出笑容后他移开了视线。

“是嘛！”迪克眯起眼睛，心情一下变得开阔起来，他挂着笑意靠在椅背上，接着达米安的哼唱轻声哼着那支曲子，哪怕他有些五音不全。

车子开到一半，迪克突然看见了什么令他眼前一亮的东西。

“等一下——小D！这个街口停车！”

达米安踩下刹车挑起眉，一脸质问的神色：“你最好有什么重要的事格雷森，别这么一惊一乍的。”

“就——等我两分钟就好了！”迪克促狭地笑笑，然后飞快的打开车门冲进街旁的一家缺了门牌的不是很起眼的店铺。而他再度从那里面出来时捧着一个纸盒，他快乐地一路小跑着钻进车里，“哈！瞧瞧我找到了什么？这家店还在营业真是太好了！”他打开纸盒，一股草莓、覆盆子混合着奶油的甜味充斥在了达米安的车子里。“哦！真希望味道没有变。”

“认真的吗格雷森？”达米安无奈地发动车子，“甜甜圈？这么多年你还没放弃你对甜食的热爱吗？”

“哦——拜托达米安！这个很好吃的，”迪克用纸巾包裹着其中一个递到达米安嘴边，“你尝一口。”

“我要开车。”

“就一口——”

“……”

达米安知道，如果不随了迪克的意他会喋喋不休一直到他的耳朵长出茧子，于是他偏过头，保持着目视前方的姿态不情不愿的就着迪克的手，咬了一口那看起来就甜的路边零食。奶油、草莓果酱、覆盆子和碎榛子的味道爬遍了他的味蕾，老实说达米安并不喜欢太甜的东西，可是这甜甜圈的味道让他的脑子里走马灯一样跑满了回忆，那的确正如迪克所说，是一种甜腻，却令人怀念的味道。

“怎么样怎么样？有没有很怀念？”迪克自顾自的说着，“这是我们当年一起夜巡时经常吃的那家。哈！只不过那时候开车的是我，而坐在副驾驶上的那个气鼓鼓的小家伙是你。”

“……”达米安用余光偷看着迪克吮着手指上的糖霜，胸口升腾起一股暖意，他想起自己一边抱怨着迪克挑选的口味太娘一边把面包圈塞进嘴里，然后迪克会一边调侃他还是个毛头小子一边温柔的帮他擦掉嘴角的奶油。想到这他忍不住勾起嘴角，“哼……你说的对，就像那些老日子一样。”

========================================================================

当迪克站在庄园的地下室里看着漂亮的酒吧吧台和台球桌时他是相当吃惊的。虽然晚餐时达米安有和他讲过家里的“部分设备”有所变动，但迪克还以为他说的的蝙蝠洞的设备，在他回家之后还不曾踏足庄园的每一个角落，眼前的一切还是足以震惊他。

“哇哦！”他一脸不可思议地抚摸着吧台椅的真皮面料一边发出感叹，“我真不敢相信布鲁斯允许你把地下室改成这样……我是说，在我小时候这里只有家庭影院！”

“事实上这里有一半儿是父亲的设计。怎么样格雷森——”达米安修长的手指游走在台球桌的边缘，他笑容略微带上了一丝侵略性，“想要来一局吗？”

“桌球比赛吗？乐意之至——”说着迪克伸手就想要去取放在一旁的球杆，但是达米安很快地出声制止了他。

“不如我们正式一点吧，你懂的，穿着正装打着领结的那种。”他提议道，“你可以穿着今天取回来的那套正装配上我送你的袖扣。”

“呃——”迪克在思考，“小D，我不认为需要这么麻烦……”

“哦，别婆婆妈妈的了格雷森！就这么决定了。”达米安强势地推搡着迪克走上楼梯，“一刻钟之后这里见，我会调杯好酒给你的。”

当迪克拉扯着自己的领结重新走下楼梯时，达米安已经端着两个酒杯在等他了。令迪克吃惊的是，向来讨厌迟到的达米安并没有对他超过一刻钟的时限进行冷嘲热讽，他只是递过杯子用一种令迪克觉得寒毛倒竖的眼神上下打量了他一番，然后沉声说：“你来晚了。”

“是是是……”迪克点点头转过身去拿他的球杆，“我一时间想不起应该怎么打领结。”

达米安盯着他的背影，视线沿着迪克的腰线向下划去，那合体的剪裁勾勒除了迪克完美的身材曲线，虽然他身材并不算高却显得体态修长。包裹在笔挺的西裤下大腿和臀部结实的曲线几乎让人难以离开视线。

——没错，达米安.韦恩喜欢迪克.格雷森不是一天两天了！打从步入青春期开始，自己春梦的对象就一直是他……几乎可以说，迪克是他的初恋。

达米安尝试着把自己粘在迪克屁股上的视线移开，他感觉到喉咙干渴，有些不自觉的吞咽着口水，于是为了缓解这种状况他端起自己的杯子喝了一口，杯中黑俄罗斯的辛辣让他忍不住习惯性地皱起眉。

——哦天哪……格雷森真应该看看自己有多合适穿这个……

喉咙间炙热的感觉令他有些心烦气躁，他忍不住攥紧拳头，暗自提醒自己切不可操之过急。

“好啦——”迪克浅尝了一口他杯中的杜松子酒，把酒杯放在一旁，用枪粉打磨着他那根台球杆的顶端一副跃跃欲试的样子。那双湛蓝色的眼睛闪耀着兴奋的情绪，在灯光的照映下居然变成了有些迷幻的丁香色。他回过头给了达米安一个邀战一般的笑，露出一口雪白的牙。“小花还是大花？你先挑一个吧——”

========================================================================

台球，是一种心智的锻炼，时刻要保持着一个平稳的心态，不能操之过急，要不断的去思索，且不能仅仅只顾眼前的这一步。一个斯诺克的老手，会在打每一个球之前先考虑留下一球的走位停留在自己理想的位置。而白球的停点很关键，它的停点恰当与否关乎着看下一次的有效进攻。所以可以说，台球是绅士、优雅的运动——同时也意味着掌控。

达米安注视着迪克趴在球桌上，因需要调整瞄准角度不停变换的姿势。哦，老天！他不得不承认这真是一场视觉冲击！

裁剪得体的西裤完美的包裹着迪克的屁股，随着他的动作拉伸，贴合着他的臀线，达米安站在他身后盯着那罪恶的蜜桃一样的翘臀，脑子里开始不受控制的幻想着自己的手包裹住那里时的感觉——掌心会不会陷进那柔软又有弹性的肉里？或者是那饱满的臀肉会不会从他指缝间溢出……

——哦上帝啊！格雷森曲起了腿，这让他的屁股看起来更圆更翘了……这到底是享受还是折磨？！

由于姿势的变换在迪克紧致包裹的西裤下，能隐约看见他臀缝的走向，达米安想起这个男人可是曾穿着漆黑的紧身衣飞驰在城市的夜空中的！并且他绝不放过任何一个在空中舒展他线条优美的躯干的机会。这也是为什么达米安第一场春梦里出现的不是电视上那些有着丰满胸部或是性感嘴唇的女人，而是眼前这位有着也许是世上最棒的屁股的男人。他下意识地舔了舔嘴唇，老天……他感觉他好像硬起来了……

而此刻迪克击球失败，当他回过头时，他得到了一个正在神游的达米安。

“嘿，你在想什么呢？轮到你了小D。”

“没什么，”达米安回过神来看着迪克有些好奇的眼睛，他摇摇头，拿起他的球杆走向球桌，“只是一些往事罢了。”

迪克抄着球杆倚在吧台边上，他端着酒杯一边慢悠悠地喝着一边观察达米安击球的动作。

一席夜色礼服的达米安正专注的盯着母球调整着姿势。他的球风凌厉狠辣，就像他的格斗方法，丝毫不拖泥带水，绿色的案台衬着他的眼睛呈现出祖母绿宝石一般的翠色，而他的眼底平静似一汪深潭。即便是一场两个人之间的友谊赛，达米安似乎也坚持秉承着他一贯的作风，步步紧逼，毫无放水之意地一连打进了几颗球。那如同狩猎中猎豹一般的神情让迪克下意识地屏住呼吸——

又一颗球落入了网袋里！达米安今天的状态非常好。

“嗯……变得热起来了。”达米安直起身自言自语道，他随意地拉扯着自己的领带把它松开了一些，把球杆倚在一旁，脱下了西装外套露出里面的衬衫和黑色的马甲，而后他曲起手臂，卷起了衬衫袖子。

那具躯体早已经不是年少时的纤细矮小，沿着他的腕骨看去，他的双臂有着流畅并且结实的肌肉线条，这让达米安看起来像是某种处在食物链顶端的猎食者。迪克觉得有些眩晕，可能是因为酒精的缘故，也有可能是因为球桌上方的灯光打在达米安身上带着聚光灯一般的效果。他知道的是，达米安已经不再是那个鼓着腮帮子像只愤怒的河豚鱼一样对一切事物都报以毒舌男孩儿，他已经成为一个优秀、耀眼，并且沉着冷静、可靠的男人。

迪克打赌，如果是在宴会上达米安一定和他父亲一样，只消一个眼神和一个浅笑，就能顷刻间斩获无数名媛少女的芳心。

——达米安出色地成长了。他继承了他父亲的衣钵，并接过蝙蝠侠的披风，接管了这座城市。

迪克忍不住吞了口口水，面对着达米安的变化，他感到油然而生的自豪，他想要高声和所有认识的人炫耀：“嘿看呐！这是我优秀的弟弟！”但这份自豪里似乎掺杂了一丝别的悸动，这种微妙的悸动变成一种在他五脏六腑中蔓延的奇妙痛觉，让迪克有些恍惚。心底还有一种声音闪烁着，像是恶魔的低语一般。没错，哪怕是总是无私奉献自己的一切的“纯粹又完美的”迪克.格雷森也会有他小小的私心。好吧，他内心的某一处似乎在叫嚣着，自己并不太愿意与别人分享如此优秀的达米安。

而这几乎是矛盾的！他不由得困惑起来：此刻，他是不是看着达米安看得有些太过着迷了？

迪克的眼睛忍不住在达米安身上定焦，其他的事物似乎慢慢变得模糊起来……

——哦！等一下！上帝啊……这、这简直太危险了……

迪克猛地惊醒一般尴尬地低下头眨着眼睛，不敢相信自己居然在看着达米安时心生渴望！即便达米安穿着正装的样子相当性感、热辣、迷人……可是——嘿！那是达米安啊！达米安是他的罗宾、是他的兄弟！

而他居然看着他的兄弟看到入神！天哪他真是个糟透了的大哥……

迪克感到一股子没头没脑的燥热和烦闷窜上他的脑门，他的脸像是在发烧。他觉得自己需要冷静一下，于是抬手将杯中金色的液体一饮而尽，似乎唯有酒精可以麻痹他那有些被蛊惑的脑子。他想要把让他变得不正常的责任归咎于集中在达米安身上的灯光——尽管达米安真的非常迷人。

可是他犯了一个错误。酒量不佳再加上已经达到微醺的状态，这杯酒喝得太急，他的脑子在接收到一大波酒精袭来的讯号之后选择当机重启。迪克感觉到眩晕，他看不见自己的脸颊变得绯红一片，他只觉得周身蒸腾起一股热气。他难耐地扯动着领结努力想要获得一丝清凉。真是……有点热，他需要一些清凉的饮料！而达米安的杯子里看起来像是放了冰块的可乐……

“啧——失误了。”直到桌上的球所剩无多时达米安皱着眉直起身，“格雷森，轮到你打下——格雷森！等一下那杯是我的——”

达米安转过身，就看见脸上带着不正常的红晕的迪克在已经干掉了一整杯杜松子酒后，迷迷糊糊地端着达米安的那杯黑俄罗斯咕咚咕咚灌进嘴里。

“好苦……”迪克吐吐舌头，“原来不是可乐啊……”他似乎忘记了达米安已经过了喝可乐的年纪，特制的黑俄罗斯没有放入容易入口的力娇酒，咖啡糖浆的含量也少之又少，即便是加了冰块，伏特加也还是伏特加。几乎就是片刻，迪克就觉得膝下一软。

“该死的！这家伙酒量这么差……”达米安冲过去夺过酒杯，扶住有些摇晃身形不稳的迪克，哦好极了！大半杯高度数的鸡尾酒被本就不胜酒力的迪克喝个一干二净，达米安暗自咒骂自己早知道就应该给迪克半杯香槟了事。“喂，格雷森你还好吗？”

迪克的双颊因为酒精的刺激泛着潮红，他用那双湛蓝湿润的眸子以一种天真无邪的神情看着达米安。他就那么呆呆地看了两秒，然后突然像个无尾熊一样扑过去牢牢地抱住了眼前的人并发出孩子气的咯咯的笑声。

“布鲁斯！布鲁斯你回哥谭啦？！诶——你好像变高了？你穿了特制的鞋垫还是什么的么……哦，见到你真好！阿福身体还好吗？”

达米安忍不住汗颜，没错，迪克喝多了，他开始耍酒疯。他曾经听一些泰坦成员说起过迪克喝醉之后有多难缠，不过他从没相信过——直到他亲眼所见，果然名不虚传。

达米安撕扯着橡皮糖一样粘在他身上的迪克，为着迪克把他认成他父亲有那么一点点不爽。

“你看清楚了格雷森，我不是父亲！我是达米安，达米安.韦恩。”

“达米？”迪克倚在达米安胸前小小的打了个酒嗝，他用一种不可思议的疑问语气重复着达米安的名字，然后他突然眼眶一红，然后豆大的眼泪噼里啪啦毫无预兆的砸下来，打湿了达米安的衬衫前襟。“达米、达米安……那孩子——那孩子死了——我、我没能保护好他！都是我的错！！那孩子——我没能救得了他……我……”

“嘿——冷静点格雷森！”迪克的情绪转换的太快，这让达米安有些措手不及，不过他立刻知道迪克想到了什么。他感到胸口一阵酸涩，他捧着迪克的脸希望让他冷静下来，他从未见过迪克掉眼泪的样子，迪克在他的兄弟们面前总是表现得开朗从容，而他落泪的样子……真的很让人心疼。

“嘿——嘿！格雷森！看着我！那不是你的错——看着我！我是达米安，我复活了你记得吗？父亲有没有跟你讲过，我还获得了一阵子的超能力？你知道我那时甚至能飞吗——”

“达米安？”迪克泪眼朦胧地看着眼前的男人，似乎还是不敢相信一般紧紧攥着达米安的衣摆，然后又重复了一次。“达米安？”

“你喝醉了格雷森。”达米安柔声说，喝醉了的迪克简直像个孩子一样粘人，他捧着迪克的脸，居高临下的用那双绿眼睛望进迪克的蓝眼睛里，就像深潭与夜空的对视一般。“格雷森，我还活着……我还活着。”

“达米！！”迪克扑过去拽着达米安的领带狠狠地搂着他的脖子，口中还喃喃念着，“达米……”

达米安刚刚松了口气，他想要就这样把迪克哄到楼上送他去休息，然而迪克窝在他的颈间侧过头轻声笑着，温热的气息吹在达米安的锁骨上，感觉有些痒痒的。

“小D……你不应该总皱眉的……天哪，你都有川字眉了！”迪克的声音很轻很软，就像在呢喃情话一般。他迟缓地抬起胳膊想要揉开达米安紧锁的眉心，带着他一贯的关怀和温柔的神色，只不过呼吸急促并且带着酒气和咖啡焦苦的香味。达米安忍不住脑中划过旖旎的遐思，紧接着他听到迪克用一种着迷地语气继续喃喃道，“我有没有说过你的眼睛好漂亮？还有……唔……老天……你的手臂也好结实，天哪！我是不是病了达米安……为什么、为什么、”他打了个嗝，然后带着哭腔抽着鼻子，“为什么我觉得你好性感？”

——非常好！去他妈的忍耐吧！

达米安恨恨地咬着牙根，他低下头扯过迪克的领结，狠狠地吻住了他的嘴唇。

就和他希望的一样，迪克的嘴唇柔软，带着一些咖啡的苦味和伏特加的辛味。初次亲吻让达米安感觉简直像是漫步云端——上帝作证，他等这个吻等了有多少年……

达米安温柔地舔吮着迪克的下唇瓣，仿佛那里是好吃的软糖，他捧着迪克的脸把他圈在自己怀里，迪克的身体很暖，环抱着他有一种安心的感觉。那种感觉就像历经波折，终于寻回了失落的宝物。他们的初吻带着珍视、带着怀念，还带着一点点心酸。达米安觉得自己真的真的好爱他……如果可以，他想就这样一直不要放开……

当迪克因为缺氧而挣扎，他们的唇舌被迫分开，意犹未尽、恋恋不舍。被吻过的迪克似乎由于这惊人的刺激酒醒了一半，他后退了两步愣愣地抬起手，轻轻地抚摸着自己的嘴唇。

“哇……达米安……我们——”他脚下虚浮无根，踉跄了一步后他抽了口气轻声说，“这真是……我是说……哇……”

“如果说酒后失仪你还真是一塌糊涂呢，格雷森。百闻不得一见。”达米安垂下眼睑不去直视迪克的表情，“不过你要是觉得尴尬我们可以当做没发生过。”

“当做没发生过？！”迪克的脸变得更加红润，他似乎有点气恼地一把扯过达米安的领带，这动作几乎将两个人一起带倒，他迫使达米安直视自己的眼睛，“你吻了我！我可能是喝醉了，可你没有！你没有——”

“……”达米安一言不发，他注视着迪克的蓝眼睛，那双眼睛眼底似乎有团火焰在燃烧。

“——该死的！”迪克忍不住有些急躁的跺脚，他仍然迷迷糊糊的，并且因为下肚的烈酒觉得胃里炙热得像是在燃烧。刚刚那个吻让他因酒精而散漫的脑子瞬间想通很多，关于他，关于达米安。他仍然有些踉跄，比起说是茫然失措他更多的感到不可思议。那个吻虽然并不算火热，在他众多的亲吻经历里都举不出什么特别之处，但是那很深情……他不知道达米安居然会以那样深情的方式吻他——那感觉就像自己是对方的唯一。

“对不起小D，我、我是说……哦上帝啊！我的脑子里还是一团浆糊！”

“如果你不想谈那我们可以——”

“不！不……小D，拜托了，我想要说……让我说下去。”迪克重新接近达米安，他低着头，把脑袋靠在达米安胸口。达米安注意到他的耳朵泛着红宝石一般的色泽，这通常是他害羞时的信号，“如果……如果刚刚那个吻是我想的那个意义的话——”

“嗯。”达米安轻声示意自己在听。

“……好吧、我——我、我想说的是我并不介意，你、你还会有接下来的别的什么举动……”说出了这句话迪克顿时觉得一阵轻松，是的没错，他想要达米安，他知道这个年轻人对他来  
说有着怎样的意义。他毫不怀疑，自己是爱着达米安的。他抬起头，借着酒精带给他的勇气，看着达米安的眼睛，“你可以再一次吻我了。”

========================================================================

唇舌交缠，就像是一场战争。几乎就发生在电光火石之间。不同于初吻的安静，这第二个吻变得极富有侵略性。达米安一只手捧着迪克的下巴，一只手沿着迪克的腰线滑到他肖想已久的屁股上。他肆无忌惮地隔着布料揉弄着那团富有弹性的肉，丝毫不考虑是否会弄皱那高级裁剪的西裤的裤线，他暗自下了决心一会儿要在那手感棒透了的屁股上面留下自己的齿痕。

达米安咬着迪克的下嘴唇，不知道迪克是不是一直在偷偷用唇膏保养嘴唇，他真的很喜欢那里的触感。而迪克张开嘴伸出舌头用舌尖描摹着达米安的唇形，他在达米安唇上尝到了黑俄罗斯残留的苦涩酒香，他拽着达米安领带的下摆让他靠得更近一点，似乎是迫于达米安的身高，迪克觉得头抬得有点酸。唇舌贴合，两个人互相掠夺着对方口腔里的水分，台球杆早就被他们扔在一边，达米安不知什么时候剥掉了迪克的西装外套，几千美金的高档品像是扔垃圾一样被丢在地上，和台球杆相伴躺在一起。

空旷的地下室里只听得见两个人浓重的喘息还有津液交换时发出的粘稠的水声。亲吻的感觉太好，兴奋、热度……残留的酒劲儿让迪克觉得自己好像置身云端，他为了让自己不至于跌倒紧紧环住了达米安的脖子想要稳住身形，但在他刚刚稳住平衡时达米安突然揽着他的腰将他抱了起来。

“唔——”迪克从喉咙中挤压出一声呜咽，达米安没有在意他轻巧地将迪克抱起来压在深绿色的台球桌上。迪克迷迷糊糊地好奇着自己到底会被怎样料理处置，而达米安已经开始解开迪克的皮带，西装裤就被轻易地褪去像一团软泥一样堆在地上。迪克身上仅剩下褶皱的衬衫，浅灰色的内裤——也许硬要说的还得算上正装必备的黑色男款吊带袜。

西装、皮带。迪克身上的每一件衣服都由他亲自参与挑选，而现在可以将它们亲自脱下……达米安兴奋地手指微微颤抖，他扯下迪克的领结时顿了顿，然后转手将迪克的双手用领结缚在一起。

“嘿！”迪克不满道，“第一次就想和你哥哥玩SM吗小D？”

“相信我格雷森，只会有让你舒服的事情发生……你只需要放心把你交给我就好。”达米安沉声保证道。

迪克咕哝了一声，没再发出抗议。而达米安偏过头吻着迪克的耳廓，沿着他温热的血管轻舔着他的侧颈。

温暖脆弱地跳动着的颈动脉，本是人类身体脆弱的部分，但迪克只是轻声吸气，调笑着说达米安的举动好像泰图斯，这换来对方不满地啃咬。迪克忍不住瑟缩着，他抬起被绑缚着的双手环着达米安的脖子，柔声请求对方的怜惜。

达米安似乎有些按耐不住，他猛地扯开迪克的衬衫，迪克心疼地听见他的衣扣崩飞的声音，不知道是不是还能找到，而他分神没两秒，达米安粗糙湿热的舌头就毫无预警地卷上了他已经挺立起来的左边乳头。舌尖毫不怜惜地刮过圆滚滚的小粒，达米安用尖锐的犬齿轻咬着那里，有一瞬间迪克产生了达米安是不是要将他那里咬下来吃掉的错觉。疼痛和酥麻让他有些抗拒地挣扎起来，而达米安牢牢地将他挣扎的意图压制在身下，开始果断而又大力地吮吸。

“啊……达米——”迪克仰起头发出迷醉的声音，像一只曲颈的天鹅，他曾有过很多的性经验，但是被人这样舔咬吮吸乳头还是第一次。迪克能感觉到达米安的性器炙热硬挺，隔着西裤顶在他的腿上——达米安很兴奋！然而迪克自己也没有好到哪去，他感觉自己被内裤束缚住的阴茎前端正在渗出兴奋的液体……哦，希望等下达米安发现时不要让他太难堪。

迪克光裸的身体就像一尊完美的瓷雕，达米安一遍欣赏着迪克悦耳的呻吟一遍用炙热的掌心抚摸过他腰腹处柔韧紧实的肌肉纹理，他抬起头，看着迪克胸前左边那被他啃咬得带着柔媚水光有点惨兮兮地红肿着的乳头，然后居高临下地带着笑意说道。

“格雷森，你看，你这里的颜色变得棒极了！”他的声音愉快地上扬，迪克却好像想起某个小恶魔当初嘲笑他的制服女气得就差蕾丝花边的话，“我是个完美主义者，所以——你说说看，要不要让两边变得对称一些？”

——哦！这无耻的小混蛋！

迪克几乎是呻吟出来，他感到羞涩而又恼火，这小混蛋得寸进尺，刚刚深情的模样简直就像是一场完美的演出，而他不得不承认，达米安恶质的一面有着另一种蛊惑人心的魅力，让他忍不住想要遵从。

好吧，也许他就是个受虐狂！

“是——”迪克红透了脸答应着达米安令人羞耻的请求，“随便你怎么做……就——上帝啊！不要问了好么？”

“不行格雷森，”达米安笑着摇头，他的手指在迪克胸膛处游走，在没被咬过的右边乳头的乳晕处周旋，如他所望，那里也羞涩地挺立了起来，“父亲教导我要成为一个绅士，而不得到你的许可我是不会做的。所以你要说出来，你允许我这么做。”

迪克有些哭笑不得，刚刚没有允许你你也做了不少不是吗？他吞咽了一口唾沫，然后最终还是屈服在了那双祖母绿色的眼睛的注视下。

“请你……”迪克羞耻地张了张嘴，像是下了什么决心，“咬我，弄疼我……怎么样都好达米安，我想要你这么对我！拜托——”

达米安的瞳色变得更深，他低下头虔诚地吻着迪克的乳头，动作不似刚刚的粗暴强势，在迪克开始怀疑他是不是有双重人格倾向时他还是暴露了掠食者本性，开始啃咬着迪克乳晕附近的皮肤。

“唔——”迪克屈起膝盖，被领结绑着的双手环着达米安的脖子让他更靠近自己，喉咙里咕哝着颤抖的喘息声。

“格雷森，你可以叫出来没关系……”达米安沿着迪克腹部的曲线舔下去，流下湿润的痕迹，他的舌尖来到迪克肚脐的附近轻轻戳刺着那里，抬手揉捏着迪克饱满的屁股，感受着他身体的燥热和难耐的扭动，“这里隔音很好，你可以放声叫出来。当然，哭出来也没关系——”

“去你的！”迪克湿润的眼睛眯起来，他双腿悬空整个人都躺在台球桌上，哪怕是被快感激得浑身颤抖，他仍然不服输地看着他曾经的搭档、他的兄弟，“那要看你有没有能让我放声大叫或是哭出来的本事！”

达米安只是挑起嘴角笑笑，然后在迪克紧张地屏息时脱掉了他的内裤。

“呵，格雷森，你的这里……已经兴奋得一塌糊涂了不是吗？”看着迪克沾染上情色水渍的内裤，达米安忍不住调笑道，青年带着薄茧的手指轻轻碾过铃口，那里已经湿漉漉黏糊糊地滴落着液体，随着青年手指的挪动拉扯出一条短短的银丝。

“哼——”迪克抬起一条腿猛地锁紧达米安的腰，让有些嚣张得意的青年差点一个趔趄，他不得不把手支撑在迪克脑袋旁边的桌案上，达米安带着危险的目光看着迪克的眼睛，而迪克的双颊带着情欲染就的潮红，有些咬牙切齿。“臭小鬼，这种色情的挑逗手段从哪里学会的？我都被你脱成这样你还穿的这么严严实实是不是有点不公平？况且——你明明也很兴奋不是吗？”

他屈起的另外一只脚挑逗似的磨蹭着达米安的裆部，感受着那里的炙热和坚挺，达米安蹙眉轻哼一声立刻抓住了那只惹火的脚踝，沿着被皮质的吊带磨蹭的有些发红的小腿惩戒性地咬了一口。

“嘶——”迪克抽气。

“别那么迫不及待格雷森，我不想让你受伤，所以我们要慢慢来……”

迪克此刻酒已经醒了。不过虽说是醒了酒却又醉在了情欲里。他看着一脸专注的达米安分开他的腿，然后低头含住了他半勃的性器。

“达米安——”迪克忍不住低声唤着对方的名字，温热的口腔内壁包裹着他的阴茎的感觉相当的舒适而奇妙，他并非第一次享受口交的快乐，但当他想起现在是谁在对他做这样的事时，兴奋、性奋交替着席卷了他的大脑，达米安极富技巧地吮吸着他的阴茎，并且附带着被狡黠的手指玩弄磨蹭的囊袋，迪克感觉自己就像一条溺死在多巴胺里的鱼，达米安的舌头、手指无一不在挑逗他的敏感点，快感一波一波袭来，无法抗拒。他的呻吟声不断地从唇舌间溢出，忍不住享受地屈起腿，脚趾蜷缩着。他挺起腰身把自己更多的送进达米安口中，而在他不断攀上欲望高峰的时候，达米安要命的狠狠吮吸了一口。

——于是迪克在尖叫中射了出来。

迪克像涸辙之鱼一样张着嘴，盯着悬在台球桌上吊灯，双眼迷茫空洞。刚刚经历过高潮，并且给予自己这场高潮的人几个小时前还只是他的弟弟……这种冲击让迪克感觉自己进入了一个知觉的盲区，只顾着享受着快感带来的余韵。

达米安笑着，他把迪克的精液吐在自己的手心上。

“格雷森，你看——这是你自己的东西。”他得意地展示着他的“战利品”，然后他肆无忌惮的将那些半透明的液体涂抹在迪克的屁股上，那里紧致的触感令他玩心大起，一记清脆的拍  
打声回响在空旷的房间里。

迪克忍不住“啊——”地叫了出来，他不可置信地望着达米安，似乎想不到达米安居然会打他屁股，被比自己小好多的青年打屁股的羞耻感和痛感猛然惊醒一般，他蹙起眉，看起来有些委屈。

达米安并不打算理会他委屈埋怨的目光，他沾着精液的手指划过迪克的臀缝，沿着臀瓣迷人的的弧度滑到穴口附近，以一种折磨人的缓慢速度浅浅地逗弄着穴口处褶皱的皮肤。借着精液的润滑，他的手指成功的开拓了那紧致的甬道，迪克的小穴饥渴地包裹着他的手指，他屈起手指时就能听见迪克有些急躁地喘息着骂出一些脏话，而他尝试着抽送手指时那柔软的内壁像是有生命一般地谄媚的挽留他。

“知道吗格雷森，”达米安笑着吻着迪克的膝盖，他在迪克体内进出的手指已经变成了三根。“你里面……非常的热……我忍不住会想，等一下插进去时会是什么样的感觉——”

火辣的情话和达米安不停抽插着的手指像是带着细小的电流一般，迪克忍不住主动摆动腰身去迎合手指的戳弄和挑逗，但是每当他抬起腰想要更多的追逐快感时，达米安总是“恰好”将手指移开，不去触碰真正令他疯狂的那一带。

“D、达米安……就……拜托你别再玩什么花样了。”迪克忍受着欲望的折磨，他渴望达米安直接的碰触他，“上帝啊！你就不能直接操我吗？我发誓如果你再这么继续逗我我就要自己来了！”

达米安几乎是要笑出声来——他赢了，迪克渴望他！迪克注视着他的眼神里饱含着的疯狂就连他自己都意识不到。于是达米安慢条斯理地将他的手指停留在自己的裤子拉链附近。

“告诉我你有多想要我格雷森。”达米安低声说，他的声音已经浸透了欲望，让人听到忍不住背脊发麻。

而迪克的回答只是用那双漂亮的腿紧紧地锁住达米安的腰，他被领结绑住的手拽着达米安的领带。

“过来——”

手忙脚乱的扯开皮带和裤子的声音，接吻时发出的粘腻情色的水渍声，还有……满足的叹息。

达米安如愿以偿地进入了迪克的身体，他半抱着迪克有些粗暴却又怜惜地挺入，就像他想象的那样，迪克的体内炙热、紧致，紧紧地包裹着他，温柔地接纳着他攻城略地似的侵略。

“格雷森——呼……你知不知道你里面有多热多紧……”达米安啃咬着迪克的锁骨，手托着迪克的屁股，臀肉陷进他的指缝，这之后一定会留下面积不小的淤痕也说不定，“嘿，这算不算‘一杆进洞’？”

迪克不敢相信在这种时候达米安居然还开他玩笑，还是以本属于他的双关语方式，他报复性地一口咬在达米安的肩膀上，吃痛的达米安发出一声低声的咒骂，他几乎是将迪克提起来，坚硬得像是燃烧的铁棒的阴茎狠狠操进迪克身体里。

“啊啊——”被突如其来的猛插直撞在敏感点上，这让迪克控制不住地放声大叫，他感觉自己的眼前飘过无数星星，被狠狠地顶弄撞到了好地方使得迪克觉得自己要溺死在情潮里了，他的手指激动地插进达米安像是海胆刺一样支愣着的短发里。而感受到迪克的情动，达米安忍不住想要看更多迪克失控的样子。在他的心目中迪克.格雷森的存在一直都是纯洁的、是道德楷模，是他的领航灯塔，而现在，他希望看到更多……更多更多的迪克变得淫乱的样子——而这一切都是因为他。

达米安坏心的沿着两人交合处塞进一节手指，这小小的动作让迪克几乎变得疯狂。

“达米安——达米安！”迪克动情地叫着达米安的名字，兴奋的生理性泪水沿着他的眼角滑落，被达米安很快的吻去。

“格雷森……我爱你、我爱你……高潮吧没关系——为我高潮吧——”

迪克今天第二次高潮了，半透明的精液喷洒出来，粘在他的耻毛上、胸膛上、凌乱的衬衫上，甚至还有一些喷溅在达米安的西装上。几乎紧随其后，达米安射在了迪克体内，沿着迪克的穴口缓缓流出，滴落在地板上。

“你棒透了你知道吗格雷森，”达米安解开迪克手腕上的领结，那里被摩擦得有些泛红，他轻轻吻了吻迪克的手腕继而又抬起迪克的腿，看着那红肿翕动着穴口缓缓地流出自己的东西。他忍不住凑过去啃咬着臀瓣儿边缘的嫩肉，舌尖似有似无地扫过会阴处和穴口红肿的褶皱。

“达米安——”迪克哑着嗓子想要制止他，上帝啊达米安不会是想要再来一轮吧？！

“别动！”达米安喝令道，然后他放柔声音，“这只是安抚罢了，别动。”

达米安温热湿软的舌头舔过刚刚容纳自己的性器的那处小孔，感受着迪克身体轻轻的颤动，他的舌头向穴孔内探去，将刚刚他留在迪克体内的部分精液挤压出去，温热粗糙的舌尖让敏感的内壁收缩着，半透明的精液从迪克体内一点点流出。完成这项工作，达米安满意而又温柔地轻轻拍拍迪克的屁股，示意他安抚结束。

迪克瘫软在台球桌上，盯着球桌上方的吊灯，灯光将他的皮肤晃成象牙色，带着高潮后的潮红，在深绿色的桌案上形成了十分鲜明的视觉效果。他的衬衫大概是报废了，有两颗扣子崩飞不见，由于激烈的动作变得皱皱巴巴的，只有达米安送给他的托帕石袖扣还在灯光下熠熠闪光——就像迪克的蓝眼睛，但此时此刻，这双眼睛不再像是宝石一样清澈湛蓝，它们深得像深海的颜色，尚未退去的欲望在那双眼睛里打着漩，带着高潮后的餍足和迷醉，还有一丝慵懒。

达米安的手指撩过迪克汗湿的鬓角，抚摸着迪克的脸颊，指尖的热度都在诉说着刚刚炙热的激情。他闭上眼，俯身亲吻迪克的额角，虔诚而又迷醉，仿佛在用双唇膜拜一尊神祗。

“你知道吗格雷森……”达米安张开口，他的声音低沉喑哑，而迪克用那双焦距涣散的蓝眼睛看向他，又像是透过他，看着当年那个男孩。那双眼睛示意他说下去。

达米安顿了顿，他伸手握住桌边用来擦拭球杆顶端的蓝色枪粉，用大拇指用力地碾压，直到那些蓝色粘在他手上。他用那带着蓝色枪粉的拇指缓缓地划过迪克的胸口，从左到右地，涂抹出一条刺目的蓝色。

——就像是夜翼最初的标志。

“格雷森……”他喃喃地叫着迪克的名字，“在你回来前不久我不小心看到了父亲试图藏起来的……犯罪辛迪加抓走你公布你身份时的那段影像资料……”

“！！”迪克刚想要出声阻止达米安的回想，然而年轻的男人像是预料到了他的举动一般制止了他并摇了摇头继续说道。

“我……我很遗憾，我那时没法在你身边……你知道、我是说我非常气愤！”达米安似乎对自己初次词不达意的表达感到恼火，他把头埋在迪克胸口，耳边响彻着迪克胸腔里令人安心的心跳声。他亲吻着自己刚刚用枪粉涂抹出蓝色痕迹，皮肤的温度和触感提醒着他，此时此刻他们拥有着彼此，哪怕两个人都曾接触过地狱的阴寒，但是现在，他们彼此依靠。他们彼此相爱。

“格雷森，我希望你知道，即便是那群该死的混蛋夺走了你‘夜翼’的名号，但是在我心里，你一直都是有翅膀的……”

迪克的心沉静下来，他支撑着有些酸软的腰身坐起身，捧起达米安的脸，温柔地注视着他。他看着男孩一如当年有些倔强又带着爱慕的目光，那目光里裹含着的太多太多的情绪，但是他都懂。

他们默契地靠近彼此，再度接吻，就像在吻着永恒。他们彼此相拥，就像拥着曾经遗失的宝物。

“达米安。”

“什么？”

“也许我们该换个台球桌了……”迪克有些尴尬的看着台球桌上两人留下的爱痕，羞耻的红了脸。

达米安笑了，他吻着迪克绯红的侧颊。

“关于这点格雷森，我完全同意。”

 

—FIN—

========================================================================

*托帕石代表真诚和执著的爱，意味美貌和聪颖。在西方人看来，托帕石可以作为护身符佩带，能辟邪驱魔，使人消除悲哀，增强信心。蓝色托帕石分为天空蓝，瑞士蓝和伦敦蓝，伦敦蓝颜色最深，是蓝色托帕石里价值最高的品种并且颜色大概就是迪克眼睛的颜色。

*台球的话两个人打自由局就没有那么多规矩了，小花指的是1-7号大花是9-15号，最后一个将黑8击落球袋的人就赢了。


End file.
